Efekt Dimetraxa
Efekt Dimetraxa to dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek serii Bart 10 i jest to odcinek specjalny. Streszczenie Podczas imprezy u Barta pojawia się tajemniczy przestępca przypominający Dimetraxa ale okazuje się być Dimetrobotem którego Bart pokonuje jako Atomix. Po wygranej walce Bart zawozi Biankę na długi egzamin i wraca sam na Ziemię. Fabuła W domu Barta Hydrena cała jego klasa i on bawili się na imprezie z okazji pokonania Dimetraxa i uratowania świata, byli tam również Bianka Fullmoon i Zim Grade z którymi mieszkał. Do kompletu klasy brakowało jedynie Szymona Adriensona i Kate Buckler. Nagle w domu było słychać dźwięk dzwonka i Bart poszedł otworzyć drzwi w których zastał właśnie brakującą dwójkę. * Bart: Cześć Kate. Cześć Szymi. Wejdźcie, wszyscy na was czekają. * Kate: Dzięki za zaproszenie, po tym co zrobiłam. * Bart: Cała klasa to cała klasa. Trójka weszła do środka, a impreza rozkręciła się na całego. Bianka poszła na chwilę do toalety i dostała na komunikator wiadomość potwierdzającą ale tylko ona mogła wiedzieć co to oznacza, poszła więc do Barta w celu przekazania wiadomości. * Bianka: Bart, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. * Bart: O cześć Bianka! Przepraszam, nic nie słyszę! * Bianka: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. * Bart: Co?! * Bianka: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć! * Bart: Chcesz zatańczy? Dobra chodźmy. Bart chwycił Biankę za rękę, poszedł na środek pokoju i zaczęli tańczyć ale dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu próbowała bezskutecznie przekazać informacje. Nagle przez dach wleciała postać która wyglądała jak Dimetrax powodując panikę wśród gości. * Zim: Dimetrax?! * Szymon: Przecież go pokonaliśmy! * Bart: No tak, ale najwyraźniej umie się odradzać jak ja. Szybko musimy ewakuować resztę! Bart użył Omnitrixa i stworzył ścianę lodu przed tajemniczym gościem. * Bart: Arktiguana, chłodek! Dobra zajmijcie się gośćmi, a ja zajmę się Dimetraxem! * Bianka: Bart, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć! * Bart: Powiesz mi potem, teraz ratuj gości! Drużyna wyciągnęła gości z pod gruzów i poprowadziła ich do wyjścia, a kiedy wszyscy wyszli ściana lodu została zniszczona i Bart stał twarzą w twarz z wrogiem który okazał się nie być Dimetraxem. * Bart: Chwila, ty nie jesteś Dimetraxem! Jesteś robotem! Może Dimetrobotem? Nieznajomy robot wyciągnął z za pleców miecz we wszystkich kolorach tęczy i przez nieudaną próbę zaatakowania Barta trafił w stół obok, który momentalnie skruszył się i wyparował. Bart zmienił obcego i stworzył dwie kule szlamu, jedną strzelił w przeciwnika, a na drugą wskoczył. * Bart: Rochatynik! Nieważne kim ty jesteś, ale broń masz odjechaną. Sam ciebie nie pokonam, więc już czas na mnie, pa pa. Bart odjechał na kuli jak tylko szybko mógł i dotarł do drużyny mówiąc im o tym czego się dowiedział, a po chwili dołączył do nich robot. Drużyna przystąpiła do walki, Zim wyciągnął swoje Mechablasty, Szymon Garrablasty, Bianka uruchomiła R.T.E.S. i chwyciła sztylety, a Bart zmienił się w innego obcego. * Bart: Toepick! Zobaczmy co potrafi ten obcy. Kiedy wszyscy walczyli z wrogiem Bart otworzył klatkę na głowie z której wydobyły się przerażające odgłosy, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i zdrętwieli ze strachu, nawet Dimetrobot. * Bart: Ej, no co jest? Zobaczyliście ducha? * Zim: Zamknij klatkę! Bart zamknął klatkę ale Dimetrobot zdążył w międzyczasie z zamkniętymi oczami zniszczyć mieczem bronie drużyny. Bart ponownie użył zegarka, chwycił przyjaciół i przetransportował ich. * Bart: Czuję że Atomix jest bombowym kosmitą, lepiej tu zostańcie. Bart wrócił do robota i chwycił go. * Bart: No to teraz się pobawimy, zacznę od czegoś prostego żebyś ogarnął. Jaba-Daba-Du! Z rąk Barta wystrzeliła potężna wiązka energii która uszkodziła Dimetrobota ale ten dalej walczył i pobiegł w stronę nastolatka. * Bart: Ok, teraz czas na bombową zabawę! Kamehame-Ha! Ze zbroi Barta wydobyła się jeszcze potężniejsza energia, potężniejsza od wybuchu nuklearnego, tylko ze skupiona i robot razem z mieczem zostali zniszczeni. Drużyna Barta po usłyszeniu potężnego wybuchu przybiegli do Barta. * Bianka: Bart, jesteś cały? * Bart: Ta, ale o Dimetrobocie nie można tego powiedzieć. Bart odmienił się, a w jego rękach zaczęły pojawiać się zniszczone wcześniej rzeczy drużyny i rozdał je, a każda osoba po otrzymaniu swojego sprzętu wróciła do domu. * Bart: Tu twoje Elektro Sztylety Bianka i twój komunikator. Chciałbym tylko o coś zapytać. Co to za potwierdzenie? * Bianka: Bart... Ja... Ja chciałam ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej ale najpierw była impreza i nie słyszałeś mnie, a potem pojawił się ten robot i ja... Ja wyjeżdżam. * Bart: Co?! Gdzie?! * Bianka: Postanowiłam założyć akademię na której będę uczyła galaktycznych żołnierzy i potrzebuję do tego odpowiednich papierów i egzaminów, więc muszę wylecieć na dłuższy czas i muszę zrobić to bez was. * Bart: Ale jesteś pewna że tego chcesz? * Bianka: Tak jestem pewna. Kto wie co się może dziać w danej chwili na drugim końcu galaktyki, nie możemy przecież być wszędzie jednocześnie, a taka zaawansowana policja czy wojsko w każdym zakątku świata mogła by to załatwić, a przynajmniej pomóc. * Bart: Ale czemu akurat ty? * Bianka: Świat potrzebuje bohatera jak ty z wielką mocą, a reszta nie jest tak wyszkolona jak ja. * Bart: No... No dobrze. Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? * Bianka: Muszę być tam do jutra. Mógłbyś mnie dam zawieźć swoim statkiem? * Bart: Jasne. Bart ze swoją dziewczyną poszli do miejsca gdzie znajdował się statek Barta, weszli do niego i nastolatek zawiózł Biankę na miejsce, a po długim pożegnaniu chłopak wrócił na Ziemię. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk Omnitrixa. * Omnitrix: Wstępny test zmian DNA zakończony. Rozpoczynam aktualizację urządzenia. Zegarek nagle odłączył się od ręki właściciela i został przez niego podniesiony z ziemi. Przerażony stratą zegarka nastolatek próbował ponownie założyć urządzenie jednak bezskutecznie. Omnitrix jedynie pokazywał na swojej tarczy zielony okręg ładowania i mówił ,,Uruchomienie urządzenia jest niemożliwe". Poszedł więc zrozpaczony pożegnaniem swojej dziewczyny oraz utratą broni z poczuciem bycia bezużytecznym bez swoich obcych do domu, gdzie zastał śpiących rodziców i Zima, więc nie chcąc ich budzić odłożył niedziałający zegarek na półkę obok wziął do rąk wspólne zdjęcie z Bianką i sam poszedł spać. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Impreza u Barta * Pojawienie się Dimetrobota i walka z nim * Zniszczenie Dimetrobota przez wybuchy Atomixa * Pożegnanie Bianki i zawiezienie jej na egzamin przez Barta * Odłączenie się Omnitrixa od Barta Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Kate Buckler Wrogowie * Dimetrobot Kosmici * Arktiguana * Rochatynik * Toepick * Atomix Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10